The Hunger Games--Teen Titans Style!
by RavenGrayson765
Summary: What happens when an ordinary girl in District Twelve gets picked to join the Hunger Games? (I hate summaries) My first ever fanfic! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: sadly, I don't own Teen Titans. If I did, trust me, things would be different and there would be a sixth season.**

_**Raven's P.O.V.**_

I was running to my house, making sure no one became suspicious. Today was the day of the Reaping, the day I dread every single year. I knew my mother would want me home soon, so that was why I was hurrying so much.

I went into my house as quietly as possible, knowing my mother and Kole, my sister, are light sleepers. I enter my bedroom...noticing my mom already put out my outfit for today. A light blue dress she had when she was a girl. Ugh. I hate dresses. But I have to wear it. Especially today.

In a few hours (which I spent sleeping), Kole got me up.

"Raven!" she seemed to yell in my ear. "Today's the day! Get up!" I could tell my mom sent her to get me up.

"Okay, okay." I say, feeling groggy. Kole goes back to our little kitchen table, getting ready for breakfast. I get up and go out to the kitchen as fast as I could. I knew my mother would not be happy if I wasn't paying attention during the Reaping.

Later, after breakfast, I brushed my hair and got into the dress. I wasn't happy. Today my life was on the line.

My name is Raven. I live in a little place called District Twelve. My father was killed in a coal mining explosion. Every year for as long as I can remember, District 1 through 12 comepete in this thing we call The Hunger Games. Each District has to give 1 girl and 1 boy, ages 12-18, to the beast, The Hunger Games. To pick which girls and boys, every District has a Reaping. This is where the girl and boy are picked. If you need more food, a child can sign up for tessarae. These are things where you put your name into the Reaping Ball more than once, so you get more grain or something each month.

Kole's name is only in once. Mine is in there way more. I can't let Kole sign up for any tessarae. If we ever run low on food, I sign up for tessarae. No questions asked.

Ever since my father died, my family and I have had trouble with getting food. I have learned how to hunt, outside District 12. My best friend in the whole world, Garfield, taught me how. There is a fence that seperates District 12 from the outside world. It's _supposed_ to be filled with electricity, but it's rarely on. So I hunt out there, and bring back game I can either trade at the Hob, or bring it home for my family.

Anyway, when we got to the Reaping, everyone was crowding by the stage. I saw the two clear glass balls...the Reaping balls. The idea horrified me. But Kole's chance was about one in one-hundred. Can't be possible.

There was Garfield, all the way across the square. He soon noticed me, and waved. I waved back, shyly. He needs to sign up for lots of tessarae too, his older brother is out of range for the Games and like me, he can't let his brother sign for tessarae.

We soon heard the anthem play. Everyone hushed, as the woman who announces for the reaping every year, Donna Troy, comes on stage.

"Welcome everyone, to the annual Seventy-Fourth Reaping for the Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" she exclaimed, a little too cheery for a lot of lives on the line right this instant. "But before we call the names," everyone groaned. This happens every year. "Please give a warm welcome to the most recent winner of the Games from this District, Victor Stone!"

Soon enough, Victor stumbled onto the stage, drunk as a skunk. He sat in one of the chairs behind Donna, drink in hand.

"Ahem," Donna cleared her throat, all attention back to her. "Now, we will begin! Like every year, ladies first!"

I groaned. I hate this rule. But I'm also kind of glad that they have it, so if your name doesn't get called, your safe until next year.

Donna's hand went into the Reaping ball. She mixed the names up, and it felt like forever into she pulled one out.

"This years' girl is..." she opened the paper. "Kole Roth!"

I stopped breathing for a second. I look back at Kole, the horrified look on her face. She walked forward, and I felt an urge... an urge to keep my little sister safe.

"I volenteer!" I yell as loud as I can, knowing that Garfield is thinking that he needs to volenteer in my place...but he's a guy.

"We have a volenteer in place for Kole Roth." Donna said as I make my way up the stage. As soon as I'm up there, she asks my name.

"Raven Roth," I say confidently.

"The volenteer is Raven Roth." Donna says, moving over to the boys' clear Reaping ball. She pulls out a name. "Robin Grayson." she says. He comes up to the stage, having a worried look on his face. I reconized him, from around town, and school.

Donna puts him right next to me, which kinda makes me uncomfortable. "Give it up for the tributes this year!" She says. Everyone claps, and I see Garfield mouth the words, 'Good luck.' Oh, I'll need that luck. A lot of it.

**So, whatcha think? Rate and Review please!**


End file.
